Project Ever Lasting Edward
by Porcelain Lips
Summary: What happens when Edward puts a little too much force with Bella? Continues with Edward and Bella's wedding. This is after the first chapter of Breaking Dawn except Bella still has her Chevy. Contains sexual content
1. Breakable

BPOV

**Project Ever Lasting Edward**

Night was starting to end I would soon get to open my eyes and stare into Edward's. I don't sleep much, not with Edward snuggling next to me. I can't help but concentrate on his scent and his hair that has swiftly fallen onto my forehead. His breathing is steady; I try to mimic mine to his to feel a sense of unison throughout our bodies. I'm not sure if Edward knows that I'm awake, if I lay still and not twitch or move I think I fool him. Whether he knows or not I would rather be lying in his arms exhausted then sleeping and never feeling his embrace to the fullest.

I soon felt the sun dawn upon my face. The warm rays filled my cheeks and exposed my pale skin. Within seconds I felt a chill. Firm lips rested on my bashful cheek.

"Morning love" He said, a faint smile rested on his lips.

"Edward" I whispered before I quickly dove into his chest. He tilted my chin up and kissed the tip of my nose and held my gaze.

I turned away from his hypnotic stare and reluctantly climbed out of bed. I faced the wall as I took off my T-shirt, exposing only my back. I could feel Edward watching me intently, taking in every curve of my body. I pulled a tank top over my head making my hair even more of a mess.

"I know you feel it's impossible for us to be together, when I'm…human anyways, but are there any rules about looking?" I said this to be humorous but I was troubled by its real meaning, Edward wouldn't touch me the way I _needed _him to.

"Bella I've promised you we will try. Looking will only tempt me in ways that you cannot imagine, and besides, I would like to enjoy all of you, all at once."

Once I turned my back to him I felt his cold fingers brush my shoulder and he started to lightly drag his fingers across my skin. He kissed my shoulder as lightly as he could over and over again, his mouth lingered in between kisses. I closed my eyes and a smile was plastered on my face by his sweet touch. I turned around to meet his lips, pushing guidelines. He kissed back with as much passion wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling my body firmly against his. Once he pried his lips off of mine he gave me one last peck and led his mouth to my ear.

"But this is not the time." he whispered. His sweet breath fanned my face lightly, causing my heart to skip a beat.

Still heavily breathing I turned around and left the room to take my daily human moment. The only thing that tears me away from Edward is my human moments. Feeling the cold bathroom tiles on my feet was refreshing, cold and hard like Edward. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror before me. I looked awful, dark circles lay under my red, tired eyes. This whole not sleeping thing is going to be a problem. I splashed water on my face to shake away my fatigue. Quickly showering and brushing my teeth, before returning to Edward.

Getting dressed was always easy, I pulled over a navy long sleeve that clung to my body snugly and dark washed jeans. I only got dressed up from time to time, only when I knew Edward would be paying close attention, this however was an off-day. Edward of course looked irresistible; even in a simple gray coat and jeans. I reluctantly looked down at myself, pulling my eyebrows together in an act of self consciousness, a worried look worn upon my face. Why did he have to look so perfect with zero effort? He noticed my demeanor.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, get out of my way you runway model." I said as I sped passed him. He caught up to me only to grab my hand and lead me outside to the shiny silver Volvo.

"No, I feel like driving _you_ today." I said

"We're already running late, maybe it's best if I drive."

"Fine, you do whatever you want; I however am driving myself."

I turned away and started walking towards my truck when he grabbed my wrist and tried to make me look at him. I yanked my hand out of his grasp.

"Edward! I can do some things for myself you know! I'm not going to be your _breakable _porcelain doll anymore!"

I then quickly got into my truck and started backing down the driveway, turning sharply and hitting something valuable, too valuable. I slowly opened my clenched eyes and turned to look over my shoulder, turning to look at what I hit. There before me was a shiny silver Volvo, with a crunched front end.

"Bella, Bella! Are you alright?"

"Oh Edward I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to get away and then I got in the car and-"

He didn't let me finish he pressed his cold lips to mine briefly and rested his forehead on mine.

"Bella you think I care. All I was thinking about was your safety."

"I'm sorry…I'm such a clumsy idiot."

Before he could argue I continued.

"I didn't even mean what I said back there, you don't treat me like a doll, it just bothers me that I can never be more for you. You always have to be the stronger, better person, while I get to take in all your glory."

"Bella it's not like that, I only do the things I do to make you happy and to try to make our lives a little less complicated, I am only trying to do the acts of a _normal_ boyfriend." I hated how he emphasized normal, like he was belittled by normal. I caught a glimpse of sorrow in his voice that reached to his eyes.

"Fiancé…"

Edward got a great enjoyment of my correction, I did not like to speak of that word. Denial however does not work in my favor. No matter how many times I try to push the label out of my head, I cannot change the fact that I _am_ Edward Cullen's fiancé.

I took his face in between my hands and pulled him closer to me and kissed him. Afterwards I rested my cheek against his chest

"You and I both know that normal is boring and that anything you do will please me."

This made him lighten up even more.

"I do everything for you Bella" he said with a lopsided grin. I responded with blood pumping rapidly to my chest.

"Now what are we going to do about this?"

"Well first, you're not going to worry about this, and then you're going to go upstairs out of the cold and get some rest." I protested by shaking my head

"I am fine."

"Bella, you were just in a car accident, I need you to rest" He said this with smoldering eyes, I couldn't help but feel controlled again.

"No, you're right I think I might need a day off of wedding planning

He carefully took me in his iron grip and headed towards my bedroom. We reached my bed and I was carefully set down.

"Ouch." I stroked my neck and shoulders.

"Are you hurt Bella? Is it anything serious?" he came to my side immediately

"No, just a little aching."

"Let me help."

He sat on the hard bed and turned me to face away from his gorgeous face. He started to stroke my shoulders, massaging my muscles. It was so relaxing, except for my stupid shirt. I huffed with frustration. Edward noticed.

"What's wrong, do you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, it's nothing like that it feels incredible, just my shirt is itching me." I started to blush after what I said. I didn't mean it like that, I was not going to pressure Edward anymore. I have agreed with his one condition to marry him first.

Before I could think any longer I felt his hands glide off my shoulders and down my arms, going further down the sides of my waist until he had a handful of my shirt. My heart stopped. I turned my head to look at him from the corner of my eye, my mouth open with shock.

"I won't look Bella, I promise."

I touched his hand that was on the hem of my shirt and gave it a little squeeze of approval. He slowly lifted my shirt over my head, careful not to damage my neck even more. He stopped once my shirt was off.

"Go on." I said softly.

He reached for the clasp on my bra and unhooked it with ease. Letting the straps fall off my shoulders. I wiggled my way out of it and pulled my sheets against my chest immediately so I was covered. Once again he started to rub my shoulders. I inhaled deeply when his cold hands touched me, startled by the cold. He pulled away quickly.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, no you just startled me is all."

"Tell me if the pressure is too much at anytime." He said seriously

"I will." I said as I touched his freezing cheek. He put his hand on top of mine, inhaling my scent.

He continued caressing my tense muscles. I closed my eyes and took it all in, I felt as if I might fall asleep, his hands crushing against my sore flesh made me extremely drowsy. Edward could tell that I was tired because I stopped responding to him. He stopped and slowly ran his hand down my pale back, feeling the warmth of my skin. I turned to kiss him lightly.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome." He said after giving me one more kiss, me still holding onto the sheets pressed against my chest.

He left for a moment. Once he returned he had my holy pajama shirt and pulled it over my head. I let go of the sheets and snuggled into the feather pillows. He drug his hand from the top of my temple to my jaw.

"Get some sleep Bella."

"Mhm..."

He pulled the covers over me and the last thing I remember is feeling the bed move down slightly as he laid on top of the covers.

**A/N: Well there you go! Help me out and tell me if I am ever too out of character.**


	2. Kiss Of Death

EPOV

I woke up in pain, my shoulders were still sore. I flung my arm over to grab my clock on the nightstand, instead I crumpled a piece of paper. It read…

"_Going to take care of our little situation, I'll be back as soon as possible. I Love you._

_ p.s You're irresistible when you speak my name aloud while you sleep."_

_ -Edward_

At first all I noticed was the sweet note, the next thing I noticed was not so pleasant. My shoulders ached like crazy, much worse then last night. Last night it was a little uncomfortable, now it was _pain_. I quickly ran to the bathroom and took off my pajama shirt. There before me were bruises of all different colors. This was not from the accident. This was from what was supposed to be a pleasurable massage. The massage felt innocent enough, he did grab me pretty hard, but it helped the aching so much. I could see marks that Edward's perfect hands had left. This was horrible, I was not feeling for my body, I was feeling for Edward. He would make this into something that it is _not_, blaming himself, which will crush him, along with me. He meant no harm. Tears started to trail down my cheeks, I can't let Edward blame himself.

My stomach started to growl. I whipped away my traitor tears, you never know when Edward will appear. I ran downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, I couldn't eat. Suddenly I heard my window shut. Edward soon came down the stairs his hair a mess, an extremely _good_ mess. I quickly put on a descent smile.

"Oh great you're up." He said. I ran to close the gap between us immediately I needed to feel him close, especially now.

"So how did everything go?" I asked hesitantly, I wasn't proud of smashing his car, even if I was mad at him. I was also worried that he would see right through me

"Don't worry Bella. It's been taken care of, you know how Rosalie enjoys fixing cars. I would do it myself, but I don't think I have the time." He said smiling and gently touching my nose.

I sat down on a loose chair sitting at the kitchen table. I slouched down until I winced with pain. The wood jabbed into my shoulders and back.

"Do you still feel sore?"

"Strangely yes…" I tried to pretend that I didn't know what was going on.

"Well maybe I can try a different method to help."

He pulled my hair aside and started to lightly kiss my neck. He laid his hands on my shoulders. The pain caused my face to scrunch.

"Uh, Edward, I still feel sore. I don't know if it's such a good idea if you touch me with your _hands _right now."

"Bella I think something's wrong, you shouldn't be in this much pain."

"No, no I'm fine really."

Before I could stop him his hand tugged at the shoulder of my t-shirt and exposed my bruises.

"Bella! Wha…what happened? His eyes bulged out and examined my shoulders, his eyebrows pulled together in sorrow.

"It's nothing, it must've been from the crash."

"Bella don't lie to me."

He turned me around _very_ gently and pulled my shirt over my back, exposing my bruises to the full affect. I closed my eyes, wishing this moment wasn't happening. He very briefly touched my skin before making a stiff fist.

"I'm so sorry Bella…" It was barely a whisper

I turned around hoping to be strong and deny everything, but tears filled my eyes and pored down my face. I have never seen him so hurt. I need to let him know that I will never blame him.

"Edward it was an accident, neither of us knew. There is no point to mourn over this, they're just bruises."

"Bruises I made! Don't you get it Bella? What kind of monster am I that I hurt you. It is my responsibility to make sure that you are safe."

"Edward it is not your responsibility to protect me, things happen."

"Bella, I love you and I swore to myself that I would keep you out of harms way, and the only hands that hurt you are my own."

"It's nobody's fault." My cheeks were stained with tears and my eyes were puffy and red.

He started walking slowly towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to think this over."

"Edward…please don't leave! I need you!" I practically shouted.

"I love you, Bella." He looked as if tears were going to stream down his face.

"Please don't leave me, stay and talk to me" fresh tears came.

And then he was gone, I would never know if he would come back. I ran to my bedroom tripping continuously, I couldn't see where I was going the tears were coming too fast. I plastered myself on my bed, it hurt. I didn't care; I don't have a care in the world for my body. Why did I deserve this. Why did _he_ deserve this. I fell asleep crying.

I woke up I have no idea when, but there he was. He was sitting in the rocking chair with his head in his hands. I sprung up so quickly, you could've taken me for a vampire.

"Edward! You came back!" tears came again, oh great.

"Of course I came back." He stroked my face gingerly, whipping away my tears. He looked hurt.

"I thought you weren't coming back, I thought I sent you over the edge."

Edward grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"Bella don't ever think that, ever! I went to get Carlisle. We need to make sure you'll be alright.

I was delusional. There stood Carlisle Cullen, I didn't even notice him.

"Oh" was all I said.

"So how are you feeling Bella?" said Carlisle.

"I am fine, really. You shouldn't worry it looks worse then it feels."

"Bella, its okay you don't have to lie."

I looked at Edward, I didn't want to tell him how I feel. Edward caught onto my mood, and turned to Carlisle.

"Can we have a moment please."

"Of course." Replied Carlisle

Edward turned back to me and stroked my hair pushing it away from my face. My lips trembled but I didn't care. I grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as I could. I could feel the shock on his face. He just slowly and gently kissed me back. Once we broke our kiss he spoke.

"Bella, I am so sorry that I just left. I wanted to get you help as soon as possible."

"It's okay Edward, just please don't blame yourself." I stroked his face.

"I can't say yes, and it be the truth."

"Please."

He pondered for a minute. His eye brows knitted together.

"I admit that neither of us knew, it was a mistake that I will never forgive myself for. I am truly sorry Bella." He said as he kissed my cheek down to my neck, pushing away my t-shirt once again. He was hesitant, staring at the bruises one more time before lightly kissing them over and over again. Edward left the room briefly to get Carlisle. I laid back down onto the pillows and spaced off into the ceiling.

"Are you ready now?" said a professional voice from Carlisle.

"Yes." I said with a faint smile.

He sat down on my bed next to me.

"Is it alright if I remove your shirt Bella?" I looked at Edward.

"Here, allow me." Edward gently took off my t-shirt. I once again covered myself immediately with my sheets.

"Now tell me if anything hurts. He put his hands on either side of my face.

"Does that hurt?" He tilted my head from side to side.

"Barely, just feels like I slept wrong."

"Okay, how about this?" He pulled my shoulders back."

"No."

"Okay well, I think all we have here is some bumps and bruises. You will be sore for maybe a day or two, but things should be fine soon." He gave me a reassuring smile. Edward clenched his jaw by his words.

"Okay Edward, in a couple of days. In the mean time Bella, I need you to get lots of rest. I'll check up on you in a couple of days." Carlisle looked at me and then Edward.

"I'll see myself out." Carlisle said

"Feel better Bella." he said over his shoulder. Edward returned to me.

"Well in a couple of days I guess." I said

"During that time I want you to rest."

"What about Charlie?" I didn't want to disagree, he's been through enough.

"It'll be taken care of."

"I love you Edward. No matter what you think, nothing is going to change"

"I love you Bella, please get some sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" I was terrified that he would stay away.

"Yes, I will stay with you."

I leaned back once again and faced him lying next to me.

"Close your eyes Bella."

"I'm sorry it's just so hard not to look at you."

"I say the same thing, but then again I don't have to close my eyes and sleep." He started to hum my lullaby


	3. Forks Forecast: Rain

BPOV

I woke up and something was different, I couldn't pinpoint it. I scooted up so I could sit up and see what the problem was. My _holy_ t-shirt was not so holy anymore, more like shreds. My entire right arm was threw a hole at my shoulder.

"Well that is strange and unexpected." I said to myself

"I think it's cute. It's like your own straight jacket." Said Edward chuckling

"No. it's not cute"

I climbed out of bed and grabbed a sweatshirt that was thrown on top of the rocking chair, and pulled it over my head. Edward took my hand and started to play with my fingers. He ran his long pale fingers up mine then back down intertwining mine with his, before kissing my palm.

"How are you so wonderful?" I asked stunned by his beauty. He looked disappointed.

"I'm not Bella." He looked down to the floor.

I bit my lip and looked at him with sorrow. He dropped my hand and crossed his arms, staying perfectly still like a Greek statue. I hated that he parted from me, even though it was only seconds I craved his touch. I needed to know what he's thinking, how he feels.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"Stop, lately you've been distant with your words. You don't tell me what's happening in your head, you won't talk to me…You just run off. This isn't you Edward."

Edward walked towards me, arms still crossed. His fists seemed to tighten underneath his arms. I didn't know what to expect from him. I always want everything to be better, for all his pain to go away.

"I just need to know that you forgive me."

"Of course I do Edward, I told you nothing you can do can change anything." I reached up to touch his face, but he turned away from me.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't think I should be around you for a few days."

"Edward! You promised. No more leaving."

"Bella, sweetheart I am not going to leave you ever again. I just need to be alone for awhile and think things over, gain some control. I don't trust myself with you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could he leave me now, I needed him desperately. I can't do this alone. I didn't want to show my venerability, how much I actually need and depend on him. I was over taken by anger.

"Well then you can start right now! Leave."

"Bella…it's not like that."

"Leave Edward!" tears were coming, I could feel it.

Edward tried to approach me, but I stepped back just as he had. His mouth formed a hard line. He looked down at the floor with defeat and returned his posture to a Greek statue. He looked up at me and nodded once, then swiftly turned around and stopped at the front door.

"Please be safe Bella."

Then he was gone. I crashed to my knees, and told myself not to cry. Why did I have to be so cruel? If he needs some space I have to allow that. He is only doing it for me! I will just have to wait it out until he is ready.

**EPOV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I am strong enough; I think, sometimes I don't feel that I am. I have to go back to her, I have to make sure she knows that I'm coming back. No, she told me to leave. I will come back when she understands. It will be lonely, ever since I came back I have never been away from her for more then a couple of hours. Take it like a man Edward.

When I reached my house I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt like a monster, for once in a different kind of way. I sat down on the piano bench and just let my fingers go. At first it was hostile, fast playing, and then it turned softer as my mood calmed. I kept playing until the sound of my playing became annoying. Before I finished my last piece Alice and Rosalie walked in.

"What happened?"

"None of your business Alice."

"Thanks, but I want to know, not for your sake but for Bella's. You are so hard to read sometimes Edward. You can hear people's thoughts. Bella has no idea what you're thinking, there has to be more communication between the two of you."

"I told her why I needed to leave Alice, I hate to say it but she can't be away from me."

"And you can?"

"No! That's the problem."

"Well all I can tell you is stick it out, and do whatever you have to do as soon as possible."

"Thanks I know."

After the chat with Alice I was at a loss of thoughts. I really have no idea what to do with myself. I was sitting on my leather couch for hours just listening to music, thinking of Bella. I turned to look at the clock; it read 3:47a.m. One final thought of Bella crossed my mind and I shot up and started running through the woods until I reached her house. I am the weakest, most in love vampire out there, I couldn't help it. I very quietly entered her room through her window. The window creaked but I quickly stopped it before I woke her. She was beautiful, her chest slowly rising with each breath. I am glad I came. I felt like I had a year ago when I used to sneak into her room to watch her sleep. It is the ultimate cure for boredom. I sat in my usual spot, in the rocking chair in the corner of her room, and just thought to myself. As I looked around her room I noticed dozens of scrunched tissues surrounding her bed. I felt horrible, once again I have upset her in a way I never thought I would have the strength to.

Was this considered cheating; I felt like I shouldn't be here. I told Bella I needed time away. To me this was time away. I couldn't touch her, I couldn't talk to her, this might be harder then actually _not_ seeing her at all.

"Oh Bella, what you do to me." I whispered to myself.

She turned over and I sighed. Just being in her room, with her scent made everything all better. I stayed until it was time for her to wake up. Charlie was still out of town. Once 9:00 approached I vanished. I went back home as slow as I could. Vampires don't always need speed, and danger. Walking at a semi human rate was nice. I got to look at my surroundings.

Three days have passed, I haven't spoken to Bella. I want to talk to her, hold her, and tell her everything will go back to how it used to be. When I told her a couple of days I really meant a couple of days, maybe four or five. No way can I stretch a whole week without seeing her. If she only knew. Maybe I should actually try to accomplish what I want to achieve. I thought of Bella and what I had done to her. I can accept that it was an accident, I am just grateful that she is alright. I will always have to have my guard up. I did not know that something as simple as a gentle massage could do that to her. I was barely toughing her, barely putting any force. Well massages are out I guess.

It's getting dark…again. When it was dark out that used to mean one thing to me, Bella. Now it meant one more day was over, and it was that much sooner that I can go back to Bella. I do not understand why I am punishing myself? If I feel I am strong enough, then I should go. I got up off of my couch and headed toward the front door quickly.

Once I reached the door and pulled it open I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. I saw Bella slowly making her way toward the front door. The rain had drenched her hair and clothes. I was too distracted in my thoughts to hear her coming. She saw me and her stunning brown eyes opened wide. She ran to me, closing the gap between us. I gladly took her in my arms and cherished the moment.

"Bella…What are you doing here?"

"Edward I'm sorry, I know you said you needed your space but I couldn't handle it anymore." She whispered into my shoulders

"I couldn't handle it either I was coming to get you."

"Oh thank god. I am a clingy fool. You were only away for three days and I couldn't take it, how pathetic."

"Bella…"

I put my hands on the sides of her face and eagerly bent my head down to meet her warm, perfect lips. She grasped my face with a little more forced then needed and willingly kissed me as hard as she wanted. The rain soaked our hair and streamed down our faces as we stood in the rain, making up for lost time. She parted her lips slightly and hungrily kissed me. I found her hand and laced her fingers with mine. She took her other hand and brought it to my face. As the kiss deepened I felt her grip on my hand tighten. Once my lips were released from hers she engulfed my waist and held me in a tight embrace. I kissed her hair and laid my cheek on top of her head, and listened to the sound of the rainfall.

"Bella, let's get you out of this rain."

We were soaked beyond all reason and Bella's nose had a hint of pink, she must be freezing. She still had her arms wrapped around me as we got inside. I reached behind me to untangle her grip. She protested and grabbed my hands instead.

"Bella, we're soaked and you're shaking, I'm sure my cold skin isn't helping either."

"I've felt so lost these past couple of days. Without your presence, your touch, I felt so vacant. Why Edward?"

"Why what Bella?"

"Why did you treat me the way you did?" Her eyes showed no fear.

"Bella…I felt so ashamed, seeing your beautiful body mangled by my touch, I couldn't bare it. I needed the time to fix myself."

"Edward, you're perfect the way you are. No matter what you think or tell yourself I love you for the way you are and nothing will ever change that."

She then grabbed my hand and put it over her thumping heart.

"As long as this is still beating, then we're okay. I will go through anything to be with you Edward."

I brought my hands to the sides of her face and kissed her forehead slowly. She took a deep breath inhaling my scent. I appreciated her willingness to trust me. She has the kindest soul, one I will never want to destroy. Bella brought her hands up and grabbed my wrists and slowly pulled my hands down to my waist. I could feel her tremble under my hands. There was now a pool of water beneath us. I scooped her up in my arms and led her to my bedroom. She fiddled with the collar of my shirt and dragged her fingers across my neck.

My room was just how I had left it, the music was still playing in the background. I didn't give myself much time to turn it off once I made my decision to see Bella. I set Bella down in the middle of the room and retrieved dry clothes for the both of us. Bella was the first one to break the silence.

"So what did you do these past couple of days?" she said as she wringed out her hair.

"I thought of you." I couldn't help but smile, wasn't it obvious.

I handed her one of my button down shirts and a dry towel. Bella started to head to the bathroom, when she turned the aroma of her wet hair sent me into complete bliss. I grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

**BPOV**

Edward stopped me when I tried to go to the bathroom to change. He grabbed the clothes that I held and started to dry my hair with the towel. He ran the back of his fingers across my cheek. Once my hair was no longer dripping he started to pull my shirt over my head. I blushed at this intimate moment, this time I had no sheets to cover myself with. My shirt was completely off and was discarded to the other side of the room.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I was in complete and utter shock. What about the boundaries?

"Showing you how much I love you, and proving to you how badly I need you."

His hands slowly glided down my stomach. My skin was burning everywhere he touched me He grabbed my face with one hand, and put the other on the small of my back, pulling me in even closer as he kissed me _very_ slowly. I felt like I was in a time capsule, everything moved little by little. His pace made me lose myself; I was losing all control to the point where I could no longer stand. To help myself I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him hold my weight. Edward started to kiss his way down my neck towards my chest. Once he reached the blue lace that was the start of my bra he frowned. His hands slowly traveled the distance of my lower back until he reached the clasp of my undergarment. My body was becoming hot, my cheeks were cherry red with nervousness. I stopped him before my bra could come off.

"Not until our wedding night."

Edward smiled and continued. He replaced my wet clothes with one of his button up shirts. Instantly I was chilled by his touch. Edward is my match, he is everything that I am not. I felt my soaked jeans fall to the ground. Edward lifted one leg at a time to help me out of my jeans. His hands found my thighs and grazed them, over my hips, past my panties until he reached the bottom of my shirt, which he began to button up. After each button was finished he would lightly kiss the spot where the button was. I was trembling with anticipation, my eyes closed to take in all the glory, and then suddenly it was all over.

"Feel better?" was all he said, after that earth shattering moment.

"Well I have got to tell you, I have never taken so long to get dressed." He gave me a crooked smile.

"I couldn't let you stand there wet and shivering."

Edward started to unbutton his shirt in front of me. Which I suppose shouldn't be a big deal, but oh god was it a big deal for _me_. His hair had dried and made it a mess. I walked towards him and put my hands in his mess of hair, I couldn't help myself. Once his shirt was unbuttoned I pushed it off of his shoulders so I could see the full affect. His perfect muscle tone was taunting me, my hands went immediately to his chest and I started to drag my hands all over him.

"Edward, you're too much for me." I said as I rested my forehead on his chest, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"Really? I was just thinking that you're my perfect match, you're everything I'm not."

"Are you sure you can't read my mind Edward? That exact thought just crossed my mind."

**A/N: Leave me lots of reviews to come back to and tell me if this story is too fluffy, because I LOVE fluff and sometimes I get carried away. Also this is a story in Bella's point of view but I just needed to add Edward's point of view for this chapter because I really thought it was important to show his struggle and Bella would have just been crying, but I am pretty sure there will be no more in Edward's point of view unless enough people liked it. **


	4. Remembering The Old

Today is going to be a very long and exhausting day

Today is going to be a very long and exhausting day. I wasn't expecting to see Edward last night therefore I didn't get much sleep. Not to mention I slept on Edward's couch, which is nice and all, but it tends to get a little crammed when you have someone lying with you. I wouldn't dare ever mention this to Edward. He would be concerned for my sleeping habits and leave me to sleep alone. I had all these thoughts racing through my head and my eyes aren't even open yet. Like I said this is going to be a long day. I felt soft kisses on my forehead, Edward's usual. I fluttered my eyes open and saw pure topaz.

"Morning" He said

"Morning" I responded quietly trying not to open my mouth too wide for the fear of morning breath.

"Alice wants to see you."

Oh great that's all I need. Once I get Edward back with me we have to separate for something like _wedding plans_.

"Come on Bella." Edward had to practically lift me out of bed.

"Uhm Edward, what am I going to do about clothes?"

"I had Alice pick you up some."

"Toothbrush?"

Edward approached me and wrapped me in a strong hug. "On top of the sink Bella."

"Are they actually my clothes?"

"Well I don't know, do those look familiar?" he pointed to a neatly stacked pile clothes.

"Yes, those are mine, thank god. Sometimes I think Alice forgets that I have to go out in public."

"She's just concerned for your public image." Edward gave me a teasing half smile as he released his iron grip.

I went to grab the clothes and noticed that my bra and underwear were neatly placed on top causing me to turn bright red. There they were in plain sight. Edward grabbed the stack of clothes and walked towards me. I abruptly took them away from him.

"Not a chance. I can dress myself occasionally" I pressed the stack against my chest assuring that my undergarments were hidden.

Walking into the Cullen's bathroom was like nothing else. It felt like a miniaturized ballroom. There was a small chandelier falling from the ceiling. The marble double sink was like nothing I have ever seen. Even the hand soaps were too pretty to consider using. Just like Edward had assured me, there was my toothbrush sitting on top of a neat stack of hand towels. Edward's button down was wrinkled and hanging off of my body. I liked the way it looked on me, his scent surrounded me all night. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and got dressed. Alice had picked out clothes that were appropriate for the weather jeans, a light sweater, an under tank top and my rain coat. As I walked out of the door I tripped on the bathroom rug and my face was plastered into Edward's chest. He grabbed me by the waist and supported my weight.

"Come on Bella." He chuckled and grabbed my hand, racing me down the stairs toward the door. On my way I caught a glimpse of Alice.

"Alice! I didn't know you were here. I didn't see you last night." I lied.

"Ah yes, last night, you showed up earlier then I expected. I'm sorry I missed you."

Of course she knew I was coming to see Edward. She probably left to give us some privacy, taking everyone else with her. Edward still had a hold of my hand, he started to play with my fingers. I took it as a hint that Edward wanted to leave.

"Well Alice we have to get going I'll see you later." I was then being pulled towards the door again. Alice glared at Edward and then back at me.

"Don't worry Bella, when Edward leaves for a hunt we'll have plenty of time to discuss wedding plans." Alice's lips spread into a wide grin, her eyes triumphant.

Before I could respond I heard the door shut and I was turned around only to be locked into a kiss. Edward reached up and grabbed my face from both sides. He started out slow and inched his way deeper my mouth, never crossing the line to where he could hurt me, even though I desperately wanted to surpass that line. I gradually glided my hands down his chest. I could feel his sculpted muscles through his shirt. He felt wonderful, I wanted more. Before I could get any further Edward released my lips, he knows me too well.

"Now we can really start our morning." A smile approached his lips. Edward believes that the day doesn't officially start until he has a moment alone with me, and kisses are exchanged.

"I need to talk to you." My tone came out more ruthless than I would have liked it to be.

"I was going to tell you about my hunting trip, but Alice…she's still upset that you chose me once again over wedding plans."

"Will you stop pretending that you _know_ what I am thinking."

"So the pout on your face has nothing to do with my departure to hunt?"

I ignored him and continued with my plea. "How can you leave so close to the wedding. I can't do this by myself. You're the only one that keeps me sane during this."

"Bella love, to make our wedding the best that it can be I need to take this time away. I don't want my mind to focus on anything but this" his hands were placed gently on the sides of my face. "Is it wrong to want to focus on what I love about you." he pulled back the hair from my neck and lightly kissed under my ear. "And my thirst for your blood is not one of them."

My disappointment was clearly visible. "Charlie will be back soon"

"Bella, there is always time when I am driving." He said exposing his teeth in a wide smile.

Even with frustration racking my body I could never get tired of leaving his fairytale mansion, watching the trees pass by so fast was exhilarating. Everything surrounding Edward, including Edward…was beautiful. I watched as the speedometer exceeded 70mph. I have given up on trying to make him drive slower. His excuse is that slow is not good enough for me, but really he does it to satisfy the vampire within him.

Before the conversation could go any further the Volvo came to a stop. He parked in Charlie's usual spot in the driveway, this is how I knew that he was not planning to stay long. Edward got out and sped to the passenger side to open the door for me, my pout still evident. I was not going to enjoy his departure. I reluctantly got out and leaned against the shiny silver paint. Edward leaned over me supporting himself by his forearm. He stroked my face and bent his head down to meet my lips. We shared a long and tender kiss. My fingers tugged at the bottom of his navy t-shirt, slightly pulling him to me. When he detached himself from me he pulled me close and kissed my hair. Edward walked me to the door, hand in hand. When we reached the door I reluctantly pulled my hand away from his fingers. I turned to walk into the empty house until I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella?" I turned to meet his gaze.

"Do me a favor." He said with raised eyebrows.

I nodded my head assuring him that I would fulfill his favor

"Stay out of trouble. I can get done a lot faster if I don't have to worry about you."

I answered with a smile. Edward stood with an apologetic stare before he got into the Volvo and sped out of the driveway. When I entered the empty house I didn't know what to do with myself. Without realizing it I walked up the stairs to the bathroom. My shoulders still had a teensy ache I drew a bath thinking that the scorching water would soothe them. After the last piece of clothing came off I looked at myself in the mirror, I was dull. This is the person that Edward sees. This is the _body_ that Edward will see on our wedding night. The drawback of trying before I am changed is that Edward will see me, all of me before I am his equal. I have thought about that moment many times, just thinking about it now gets my heart beating faster.

"Only a few more days." I told my reflection as I slid off my engagement ring and placed it on my folded towel. Before I could reach my foot into the bath water the door swiftly opened leaving me completely exposed to whoever was about to enter.

"Oh my god!" Charlie stood frozen for a millisecond before shielding his eyes and slamming the door cringing at the site of his eighteen year old daughter naked. I reached for my towel a second too late. "Bella I'm truly sorry, I didn't think you were home! Your truck wasn't out front." I cursed myself for letting Edward drive me home, my truck was still at his house.

"Charlie!" I shouted through the bathroom door that kept a barrier between us. I touched my hand to my forehead, I was burning, my skin flushed with heaps of blood. "I'm sorry Bella, I thought you would be at the Cullen's"

"It's fine!" the truth is I am not the least bit fine with my father seeing me buck naked. Wait, my ring it was on the towel, where did it go? I dropped to the floor to look beside the sink, reaching my hand out to find it hidden behind the toilet.

"Oh that's just great." This is how I show my respects to Elizabeth Masen. This wedding has me so nervous and has only increased my clumsiness to outrageous heights, I needed a distraction for when Edward was away. I drained the tub deciding to skip the bath. Edward told me to stay out of trouble and with my luck I would drown in my own bath water. I didn't want to go downstairs. Charlie would be there with no words. Instead of letting this incident drag out for a week I will go downstairs and act as if nothing happened. I tried to slowly walk down the stairs, avoiding them to creak, as I reached the last step the weight of my foot betrayed me and caused Charlie to turn around to look at me. His face flushed a shade of pink, Charlie is not one to blush.

"Oh hey Bells." Charlie hesitated before speaking.

"Hey dad, I don't feel much like cooking, do you want to go out to dinner?" With Edward being away I thought this would be a good time to spend with Charlie. The wedding was a couple of days away and once I am changed, all that I know now will be gone forever.

"The Lodge?" Charlie asked hopefully. I laughed at his suggestion, once again we would be eating at Charlie's favorite restaurant.

"Sure dad."

"This is a good idea Bells, a chance for us to catch up."

"Yeah it's nice."

"Is Edward coming with us?"

I laughed "No dad. I can do some things on my own you know."

The restaurant was just as busy as graduation night. I can't imagine what for. The whole town of Forks could probably dine together with room to spare. We had to wait for a table to be available. Charlie and I have never had much to talk about, having Edward in my life probably will make conversing with Charlie even harder, my life basically consists of Edward. Once we were able to sit down, being alone with Charlie became even more difficult and more awkward.

"So Bella how are things going lately?" I just looked up at him while sipping my coke. "Sorry, I just haven't had an opportunity to ask, you're always with Edward."

"Yeah dad I'm sorry that I have been out of the house a lot."

"I understand, you're spending it with your fiancé…" he put a tone into his words, like I cherished the word fiancé.

"That's not fair dad."

"I didn't mean it like that Bella. Listen, I know what Edward means to you, and after what Edward said that night-" I was waiting for Charlie to belittle Edward. "-I know that he truly loves you."

My eyes brightened when Charlie spoke those words.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me, and to Edward too I am sure."

"You're welcome Bells." There was a pause between subjects. Charlie couldn't stay on an emotional topic for too long.

"But I still have this feeling like I am going to lose you." A smile crept to my face.

"Dad I am getting married, in a way you are letting the reigns loose on me. It's okay to feel this way, but just know that I am going to be happy as long as I am with Edward." Charlie stared at my face for a long moment, as if he were trying to memorize my features so he would not forget them. It was too quiet now; therefore I was glad when the waitress set the check on the edge of the table, while asking if we wanted dessert.

On the drive home Charlie asked questions about the wedding and if I was happy with what Alice has done. Charlie always liked to know what was going on with Alice. I told him about my dress and how I wasn't allowed to know about the honeymoon location. The conversation was going well until we stopped and a stop light and the headlights shined on one of Jacob's missing posters. Charlie was still pretty shaken up about Jacob, as am I.

"Don't worry Bells, we'll find him." Charlie reassured me.

**A/N: Okay! I took down the original chapter and replaced it with this one, I didn't like the direction that the other one was going in, but this one is here to stay. Tell me how I am doing. **


End file.
